Disabled
by Mamizou Futatsuiwa
Summary: Disabled. Lili was now disabled. How can Vash continue to restrain himself knowing who had blinded his little sister? - Ratings may go up, Human names used.


**New story, yadada, yaah. I'm just deeply in love with depressing and murder filled stories. I can't help but to write stuff I'm so freaking amazing at!**

**Bros. You know that song Panda Hero by Gumi Megpoid? That song is awesome. Penguins are too because they're birds that live in, like, really cold places. And they make weird noises that aren't exactely "Caw!" because it is a weird bird call of what they.. have?**

**Prussia: One of us must be high as hell...**

**Der Deutsche Metgermeister: I am; you ain't real!**

**Prussia: I used to be! *Sobs in corner.* ... *Awesomely.***

**Liechteinstein: Ok, we know that Herr Preussen.. *Pats Prussia's back softly.***

**Switzerland: Enough with this fooling around! This story will be rated T-M, depending on what Der deutsche Metgermeister thinks and says. She loves the blood, gore, and murdering type things, so this story is most likely to contain deaths of some characters, brutal and detailed torture, gore, maybe even some smut. I advise that everyone who is going to read this to be careful. You might even cry. This story will contain depressing and sad material. Turn back while you have the chance. Now on with this story, get it over with!**

Disabled.

She was disabled.

The blonde girl was seated in a wooden chair, at a large wooden table. Her blue eyes - once so bright - were dulled down, looking most unlively. The girl just sat there. Her face was looking down, as if she was making eye contact with the table, and there was a slight frown on her face.

"Lili?"

The girl faced her head up and looked in the direction in where that voice came. Her lower lip twitched, more so a quivered, and she closed her useless dulled eyes. Vash, she wanted to say. Lili couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to speak to him. The man who took her in. Then man who fed her when he himself couldn't afford to feed himself. The man who cared for her. The girl let out a small whimper, a small and pathetic whimper.

"Lili." Vash's voice grew a little more stern. His green eyes were fixated on Lili, and on Lili only. Nothing else was more important to worry about.

"Y-yes.. bruder?"

The Swiss man sighed. He walked around the kitchen table and pulled out a chair next to Lili. He sat down and eyed her. "Are you feeling ok? You haven't said anything at all today and it's starting to worry me now.."

No. Lili wasn't feeling ok. She was feeling like a burden. The blonde girl felt absolutely horrid because of it. She and she couldn't see anything. All she could see was nothing but black. Lili just nodded, actually lieing to Vash, but The Swiss didn't fall for it. Her nod came too slow and her facial expressions; he could read her like a book, if not most of the time, all the time.

"Please don't like to me, Lili. Tell me what the problem is so I can fix it. Is that bastard Prussia picking on you?" He asked, staring at Lili with content. Not like the girl could see his cold and content stare, but she felt it all right.

Lili slowly shook her head. "No, big bruder. I haven't heard from him in a couple of days." She replied in a low and hushed tone.

Vash frowned at his little sister's reply."Lili, you haven't left this house in a couple of days. Nor have you eaten or anything." He paused for a brief moment. He watched Lili open her eyes. They were dull and seemed to be nearly lifeless. Vash didn't like that at all, nope, not one little bit. He missed Lili's bright and calmed blue eyes. "..I-Is it.. Your eyes..?" The question was hesitant. As he began into the question, he saw Lili's muscles tense up, he noticed that she began to clench the pink fabrics of her dress. He saw her bite down on her lower lip and nibble. He heard the girl sniffled.

"..Ja.." Lili squeaked a pathetic reply. Tears swelled in her eyes and she once again, sniffled. It made Vash feel rather uncomfortable and Lili didn't doubt that either. Lili felt something warm and soft lay rest on her hand, added with a firm and short squeeze. It was Vash's hand.

"I'm sorry Lili. Really, I am.. Ivan.. He shouldn't have done what he had done to you. If it were anyone else, I wouldn't give a damn. But Lili.." Vash stopped again. He seen tears run down Lili's cheek. Vash, using his other hand, wiped them away with his thumb, in gentle caresses on her cheeks.

"I-It's fine, Vash.. I-I'm sure he had a reas-"

Vash scowld. "Everyone has a reason to something, I know! But pouring bleach into your eyes..! What reasoning was Ivan trying to get out of doing that to you, Lili?"

Lili winced when Vash started to raise his voice. She listened to him though, pondering the Swiss man's rhetorical question. She felt Vash's warm hand leave her own. Lili heard Vash stand, then felt the same warmth of his hand on her shoulder.

"I think it's time to head on to bed now.. There will be a meeting at Alfred's in America in the morning. Elizaveta will be coming over tomorrow morning to help you in the shower and all. We will be leaving near 8:00 o'clock in the morning." He explained to Lili, helping her up and out of her chair. The girl nodded, and he smiled a faint and small smile. "Good."

And so, after about an hour, all of the lights in the house turned off, all except for one.

Vash had already dressed Lili in her night gown and helped her into bed. He gave her a small kiss goodnight and left her to sleep for the night.

The blonde Swiss sighed. He sat at his desk in his office, taping his finger-tips on the wooden surface. "That bastard Ivan..." He growled. Oh, how he hated the Russian's guts now. He really wanted to show Ivan what he felt right now. Maybe give Ivan a taste of what Lili was feeling.

Eye for an Eye.

LITERALLY.

Well, Two Eyes for Two Eyes.

"..I'm not much for war, but.." Vash was neautral. He had worked so hard to stay neutral for a long time, and for a while, he had been neutral. He really wanted to give Ivan a peice of his mind, but with what result? Most likely a war. Vash continued to ponder on it, talking to himself in the process of planning.

He talked to himself for the next hour. He had left his office and headed for his room to settle for the night. He decided not to start a fight with Ivan right away. Just when he thought it was necessary.. Even though the bastard made his little sister blind. he would just leave the Russian alone for now.

Vash put his pink Pajamas on and pulled the top blanket off of his bed a little, then climbed onto his bed and settled underneath the blanket. He fell asleep soon after setteling and turning his lamp off.

I like.. Sandwiches...

Yeah, so...

Switzerland: Leave a Review! Any unnesessary and mean comments are not allowed! Any seen will be shot and killed.

o.e Yay. Shooting and killing reviews..

Liechtenstein: Please Review!


End file.
